The Timeline Tournament
by ZyphyrisRBLX
Summary: When the Supreme Kai of Time suddenly shows up, Goku and co. are invited to participate and spectate in the Universe 7 Timeline Tournament. What timelines will they encounter and who will be the victor?
1. The Supreme Kai of Time Arrives!

**The Timeline Tournament**

 **A DragonBall Fanfiction by Zyphyris**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'Ello. This is my first full-fledged fanfiction on . This story takes place in between the Future Trunks arc and the upcoming Hit arc. Well that's all, enjoy the story!**

Goku and Vegeta were currently training at the planet of Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus, training with his attendant Whis.

"Hey Whis, catch this!" Goku said as he dashed behind Whis at incredible speeds, faster than the speed of light.

Whis catches the punch and firmly grasped Goku's fist. Whis threw Goku down to the floor and Vegeta used this opportunity to land a blow on Whis.

Unfortunately, Whis was fast enough to being Goku up and have the punch land on Goku. Goku screamed in pain.

"What?! I thought I had you this time!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"At least I got to punch Kakarot." The Saiyan Prince snickered.

"Don't laugh until you've actually won a fight."

Whis stated as he casually slammed Goku into Vegeta causing the two Saiyans to fly into oblivion.

Whis warped to them. "That's enough." Whis stated.

Beerus suddenly appeared before them. "Hey Whis, we have a visitor." Beerus stated.

The short pink figure with a humanoid body and short hair appeared in front of Beerus.

"Yo, who's this Beerus?" Goku rudely interrupted.

"Ah, it's been a while Supreme Kai of Time." Whis said.

Goku and Vegeta were in shock. "What?! Supreme Kai of Time?! Both Saiyans said.

"Hello there! I know you two." The Supreme Kai of Time stated.

"Ya do?" Goku remarked.

"Yeah!" She looked to Vegeta."I work with your son, Trunks."

Goku and Vegeta were once again in shock.

"What?! My Trunks has a part time job? At this rate I'm starting to get embarrassed for being the only one in the family without a job!" Vegeta said in his mind.

"So why exactly are you here, again?" Beerus interrupted.

"Oh right! I wanted to have a tournament with fighters from the best time lines of Universe 7!" She exclaimed.

"Mm, a Timeline Tournament you say? That actually sounds interesting." Beerus remarked.

"You know this could actually be a good opportunity to take a break from training these Saiyans. This could also be a great test to Goku and Vegeta's training." Whis replied.

"So you guys are in?-" The Supreme Kai of Time briefly said before being interrupted by Goku. "Wait! Does this mean we're gonna see Big Trunks from the future again?!

" Beerus smacked Goku in the head. "That was rude!"

Goku fell to the floor in pain. The others chuckled.

"So, are you interested?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll have this timeline participate in your tournament." Whis replied.

"Great! Now all you have to do is gather 5 fighters to participate. You can even have dead fighters participate!" The Supreme Kai of Time stated.

"Well, I'll leave now to the other timelines. Bye!" She stated as she departed.

Beerus turned to the two Saiyans. "Alright, I'll entrust you two to gather 3 more fighters for the team. So long as you don't bring that Majin Buu person again." Beerus exclaimed.

"Now go, shoo. Get out of here and bring me fighters."

Goku got up, as if the pain from Beerus' punch had gone away instantly.

"Alright! This is gonna be exciting! C'mon Vegeta!"

Goku put his two fingers on his head, he was ready to use instant transmission.

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Hmmph." Vegeta looked away with annoyance.

In an instant, they warped to Earth. Goku went to Gohan and Piccolo first.

He explained the whole situation to them.

"I see, this could be a good opportunity to stretch these muscles again." Piccolo replied.

"This is also my chance to test my skills as a fighter again! I've been training with Piccolo a lot, lately." Gohan stated, excitedly.

"That's great! Now we have two more fighters!" Goku yelled excitedly.

Videl overheard the conversation. "I heard everything. Is there going to be seats for spectator?" She asked.

"Yeah! Oh wait I should probably invite Chichi and Goten too!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarot, we're looking for fighters not an audience!" Vegeta stated, in an annoyed expression. "Right." Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, smiling.

"But wait, who else could we recruit?" Goku started thinking.

"Krillin doesn't fight anymore, neither do 18 and Yamcha, and Tien and Chiaotzu are who knows where.." Goku said.

"They did say they can also bring dead fighters." Vegeta stated.

"But who could we use?" Goku questioned.

"How about.. Frieza?" Vegeta stated, with a serious tone.

"Frieza?! Why him?!" Goku asked, looking at Vegeta as if he were crazy.

"Well he is pretty strong, and I'm sure seeing Beerus will prevent him from trying anything dangerous." Gohan said.

"That's true, but how will we get him?" Goku asked.

"We can ask Whis to bring him." Vegeta remarked.

"Oh, alright. Then let's go back to Beerus' plan-" Goku said before being interrupted.

Suddenly Beerus and Whis appeared before them.

"I'm fed up with waiting! Have you gotten any fighters yet you numbskull?!" Beerus shouted, angrily.

"Oh, they're here!" Goku said, pointing to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Remind me if I made a mistake, but aren't there supposed to b 5 fighters on the team?!" Beerus questioned.

"Well that's what we wanted to ask Whis!" Goku replied.

Vegeta looked to Whis. "Whis, can you bring Frieza here?" Vegeta asked Whis.

"Ah, Frieza huh? Interesting choice." Beerus exclaimed.

"Very well then." Whis stated.

Whis then summoned Frieza. The white humanoid figure fell onto the floor, confused.

Fireza stood up.

"Huh? Where am I-" Frieza then saw Goku,Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"Oh I get it, you all wanted me to kill you after all! Very well then-

AHH. BEERUS! Wh-what are you doing here?" Frieza said.

"You're going to be part of the team of fighters participating in the Universe 7 timeline tournament." Beerus informed.

"Wait, you mean I have to work with these Saiyan monkeys and the Namek?!" Frieza asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Beerus looked at Frieza with the intention to destroy.

"N-N-No Beerus!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Great. Oh, and if you try anything. I will destroy you." Beerus said, threateningly.

Suddenly the Supreme Kai of Time appeared again.

"Hiya." She waved. "We've gathered all the fighters." Beerus said. "Great then let's go-" She said before being interrupted.

"WAAIIIT!" Goku said. A few minutes later, Goku arrived with all his friends and family.

The other Z Fighters freaked out at the sight of Frieza.

"Oh no its Frieza! What's he doing here?!" Krillin asked.

"Don't worry, he's part of the team and he won't do anything to you. Or else he'd have to face the consequences." Beerus stated.

And with that, they all left to the tournament arena.

 **Well that's all for now. Thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter!**


	2. The Other Timelines

**The Timeline Tournament**

 **A DragonBall Fanfiction by Zyphyris**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the feedback! I enjoyed reading all your reviews and I will try my best to take your criticisms to heart. Oh, and to prevent confusion, for scenes with two of the same characters from different timelines I will put their timeline number next to their name. If they're different ages, I'll put "Kid" or "Adult" next to their name. Thank you, and let's get to the story!**

The Supreme Kai of Time and the others were currently heading towards the tournament arena in an area not affected by time. Frieza was starting to get annoyed that everyone was open to be killed but he was not able to do anything. Although he knew very well that Beerus would destroy him so he restrained himself.  
"Are we there yet?" Goku said with a bored expression.  
"Goku! You have to learn to be patient!" Chichi angrily stated.  
"Don't worry, we're almost there. Get ready, everyone." Whis stated.  
Krillin was looking down, thinking hard. Android 18 looked at him. "Anything wrong honey?" She asked. "It's nothing babe, just weird to be in the same room with Frieza. But at least he's not going to kill anyone." Krillin replied. Frieza got annoyed even more.  
The vehicle then stopped at the Timeless Tournament Arena. The other 6 timelines were already there.  
"We've arrived." Whis stated.  
Everyone exited the cube and started looking around.

Goku and the others were in Timeline 4's area. The stadium was huge, it housed many seats. Down near the actual battle arena, were the other Timeline stations where warriors and spectators from other timelines were staying at. Facing the timeline stations and seats were screens that would possibly be used for announcements and such.

Everyone was glancing around, looking at all the people.

Timeline 2 held 4 Saiyans, one resembling Vegeta with his original Saiyan Prince attire. The others looked like Raditz, Nappa, and what looked to be like Goku with Saiyan armor similar to Raditz's. In Timeline 3's area was what resembled Goku as a child wearing a blue gi, yellow pants, and had a tail. Then there was one resembling Vegeta with shorter hair, and sporting a red tank top. Next to them were someone who seemed to be Gohan, an Adult Trunks, a tall boy about Adult Trunks' size with white and purple attire and a stylish hair cut. Next to the adults were two pre-teens, a girl with an orange bandana on her head and a red shirt and a boy sporting a blue gi and a black mohawk. In Timeline 4's area was what appeared to be Future Trunks. Next to him were Future Mai, Future Gohan, the Android Duo 17 and 18, and the civilians from Future Trunks' timeline. The other timelines however were not as visible from the distance they were at as the stadium was pretty large.

Vegeta noticed one group that was in the Timeline 2 area.  
"Hey Kakarot, look at them." Vegeta pointed at Timeline 2.  
"Wow, another Vegeta! And there's Nappa and Radditz too! But who's that guy over there?" Goku pointed at the Goku look alike. "We might as well walk to them. We can learn a little more about their timeline." Vegeta stated. Goku and Vegeta walked over to Timeline 2's station where the Saiyans were at. Timeline 2's Vegeta turned over to the two.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta 2 stated.

"I'm you." Vegeta replied.

"And you must be Goku!" Goku said to his look alike. Goku's look alike gave him a weird look. "Goku? My name is Kakarot, fool." Kakarot stated.

"I see, so this must be a timeline where Kakarot or Goku never hit his head." Vegeta stated.

"Wait, what?" Kakarot questioned. Kakarot was interested in what he said.

"Well y'see I would've ended up like you but I hit my head and became a pure hearted person!" Goku rudely interrupted.

Vegeta 2 and Kakarot cringed.

"So what happens to me and Nappa?" Radditz questioned.

Goku stared at his Saiyan brother from Timeline 2 with a serious face.

"Me and a Namekian by the name of Piccolo killed you." Goku stated.

Raditz looked shocked and annoyed.

"And as for you, Nappa. I killed you too. You were just a weakling getting in the way of my plans." Vegeta said.

Nappa then remembered the time when Vegeta almost killed him but spared him when he finally unlocked the Super Saiyan transformation.

Suddenly Goten and Trunks flew over.

"Hey Dad you gotta see this super cool timeline I found!" Goten said.

Goten dragged Goku over to Timeline 3's station. "You too Dad!" Trunks said.

"Later weaklings." Vegeta said to Timeline 2 as he left with his son.

"Why I ought to kill that Vegeta when I have match with him!" Nappa said as he clenched his fists in annoyance.

The four walked over to Timeline 4's station. It seemed that all the spectators from their timeline were already chatting with their counterparts over here.  
"This timeline looks similar to our's but who's this little guy?" Goku pointed to Kid Goku.  
"I'm you!" Kid Goku said.  
"Really? So did I not age or somethin' in this timeline?"  
"Well actually," Kid Goku explained everything.  
Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were looking at the crowd of people in Timeline 3. They caught eye of an older looking Trunks and someone else in there.  
"Hey, are you supposed to be me?" Kid Trunks asked. "Oh hey there. You still must be young in your timeline. I'm you, Trunks." Trunks said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kid Goten said pointing to his Adult Counterpart.  
"I'm you. I guess I look more different from you then Trunks does from his younger self." Goten said.  
"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Can you show me it?!" Goku remarked.  
"Maybe on the arena when we battle. But you gotta show me Super Saiyan Blue as well!" Kid Goku replied with a chuckle at the end.  
"So who's this little girl?" Gohan asked, pointing to the young girl sporting an orange bandana.  
"I'm not little!" The young girl exclaimed.  
"Oh, that's my daughter me and Videl had. Pan." Gohan 3 replied.  
"That's Pan? Wow, I need to show Videl and my Pan!" Gohan replied. He arrived with Videl and Pan.  
"Oh so this must be you from another timeline." Videl stated.  
"Yeah, but I actually came to show you her." Gohan pointed to Pan. "That's Pan!"  
"Wow she's all grown up." Videl exclaimed. Baby Pan cheered. Pan looked at her baby self in awe. "Was this me when I was a baby, Papa?" Pan asked Gohan 3.  
"Yeah, you sure were a cute one." Gohan 3 said as he chuckled. The other Gohan and Videl joined him in laughter. Although Pan was annoyed as she hated being treated like a cute little child.  
Kid Goten, Kid Trunks and their adult counterparts, along with Goku were heading to Timeline 4's area. Gohan decided to join them as well.  
"Hey, I'm gonna follow my brothers and Dad. Catch you later, Gohan." Gohan said.  
"You too Gohan!" Gohan 3 stated.  
"That really is confusing." Videl said.  
"I agree." A woman stated as she walked in.  
"Mama!" Exclaimed Pan.  
Meanwhile, with Gohan and the others.  
"Wow Goten. You really do look different from your younger self." Gohan said.  
"Well you know if I retained the same appearance I'd look just like Pops." Goten said, chuckling. Meanwhile Kid Goten was imagining what he'd look like as an adult without changing his appearance.  
"So what timeline are we visiting?" Gohan asked.  
"Future Trunks'." Goku said.  
"Gee, wonder how I look like when I'm in the future." Trunks said.  
"Not that different. You just have blue hair and stuff." Kid Trunks stated.  
"Oh so you met your future self before?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah. He came to the present to ask for Dad and Goten's Dad's help in the future. I think it was because of this dude called Goku Black or Zamasu." Trunks said.  
Gohan looked down looking a little guilty. He felt bad that he couldn't help during that time.  
"Looks like they're here." A tall buff man with a scar, spiky hair, and an orange and blue gi stated.  
Goku arrived at Timeline 5's area where Future Trunks, Future Gohan, Future Mai, Android 17, Android 18, Yajirobe, and all the civilians from the Future resided.  
"Trunks!" Goku said, waving.  
"Long time no see Big Me!" Kid Trunks said, waving.  
"Hello there." The adult Trunks said.  
"Oh, I see you brought me from another timeline too. You kind of look like me except without the blue hair!" Future Trunks exclaimed.  
"That's what they said about me." Adult Trunks said, chuckling.  
Goku's attention then shifted when he heard another voice, familiar voice.  
"Father, it's been a while.." Future Gohan stated, standing next to Future Trunks.  
"No way, that must be me from the Future." Gohan said.  
"Looks like my younger self was right, me in the future looks like me with blue hair." Future Trunks.  
"Is that you Gohan?" Goku asked.  
"Y-Yeah. I never thought I'd get to see you again, Dad. I wasn't able to find you in Other World either." Future Gohan said.  
"Well I must say, you truly look like a warrior. Oh hey, you should meet Gohan in my timeline!" Goku said, introducing Gohan.  
"Hey! You must be me." Gohan said.  
"And you're me in a more peaceful era, correct?" Future Gohan said.  
"Yeah. I'm a scholar, a husband, and a father. And I've also been keeping up with my training in case something like the Androids attack." Gohan replied.  
"I see. It's too bad I wasn't able to accomplish my goals. I was forced to fight in order to protect the World." Future Gohan said, looking down.  
"I know the feeling too. I was forced to fight at some situations as well." Gohan replied.

Future Gohan looked at the two Gotens. "By the way, who are those two?" Future Gohan asked.  
"They're your younger brother, Goten. Both from different timelines. The younger one's from my timeline." Goku stated.  
"I see. You did die before you and Mom could have made Goten in my timeline so it figures that he doesn't exist in mine." Future Gohan said.  
"I was actually dead because I sacrificed myself in an earlier battle so I didn't meet Goten myself until 7 years later." Goku said.  
"So I suppose he was studying a lot while you were gone, right?" Future Gohan asked.  
"Actually, Mom trained him to be a fighter." Gohan replied.  
"What? Really?! Wow, I never knew Mom could ever do that." Future Gohan said.  
"Right? I was surprised myself." Gohan said.  
Suddenly, a person with a pair of sunglasses, a suit, and a microphone in hand walked onto the stage.  
Everyone looked at the announcer.  
"Attention! The tournament will be beginning very soon. Please head back to your timeline's station." The announcer exclaimed.  
"Well we'll see each other later, maybe if one of us fight against you. Son." Goku said.  
Future Gohan nodded, waving at them.  
"Hey, Gohan!" Future Gohan exclaimed.  
Gohan turned around, looking toward his Future counterpart.  
"Go all out if the both of us ever have to fight!" Future Gohan shouted.  
Gohan nodded and smiled.  
The group headed back to their timeline area at Timeline 4.  
Goten and Trunks from Timeline 3 headed off to their timeline area.  
Vegeta saw Frieza there. He had still been standing there in that same position.  
Frieza looked up at the empty seat where the Supreme Kai of Time was sitting at.  
He grit his teeth with a mad expression.  
"Who's he angry at?" Goku asked.  
"He's probably still bitter at the fact that he has to work with us." Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Strange, seemed like he was mad at that fancy seat up there. Maybe he wants to sit on it." Gohan said laughing.  
Soon, the spectators from their timeline came back.  
Chichi looked at Goten.  
"I hope my Goten doesn't grow up into his counterpart from that 3rd timeline.." Chichi thought in her mind.  
"Alright ladies and gentleman, iiit's time to begin the toooourrnament!" The announcer excitedly exclaimed.  
"But before that, let's have a word from the Supreme Kai of Time who is responsible for setting up this tournament!" The announcer exclaimed.  
Beerus and Whis from Timeline 4 were chatting.  
"Now that I think about it, don't you think it's a bit, err, out of character.. For the Supreme Kai of Time to be doing something such as this?" Beerus stated.  
"I never thought about that. That is odd. Say, where is she right now?" Whis asked.  
"Not sure" Beerus said.  
"Unfortunately, it seems the Supreme Kai of Time is currently absent. So we'll begin the tournament now!" The announcer exclaimed.  
The crowd roared in excitement.

Thanks for reading! The fights start in the next chapter and beyond, so get ready for all the action!


End file.
